Eleonore Scarlet
Eleonore Scarlet is the daughter of Alexandros, and Elena Scarlet making her a member of House Scarlet. Eleonora Scarlet has three siblings in the form of Renault, Darion, and Saiden Scarlet of whom have all made a name for themselves with Renault being a councilmen in Lucerne for two years before now running Castle Scarlet, and Saiden Scarlet gaining ranks in the Order of the Red Dragon, while Darion Scarlet is the head of the House Scarlet forces since their father is no longer able to take to the field due to his declining health in his old age. Eleonore Scarlet would have one child with William Lovie III. in the form of James Lovie III. and despite living basically as a prison she loved her son deeply and longed to return to Lucerne with him, but this dream ended when he died of sickness and as James was with his grandfather at the time Eleonore came to believe that James had caused his death and begin a quest for vengeance against him. Eleonore Scarlet would be noticed by William Lovie III. and following this it happened that he needed to pick a girl to plan a betrothal to and not wanting to pick someone he had already in his own eyes ruined he would decide to take Eleonore Scarlet to his first council meeting. Following her joining William at the council meeting it was James Lovie II. that would command Kieth Schwartz to kidnap Eleonore and take her out of the city where he was to kill her and bury her body so that no one ever found her, and in this it was Kieth that kidnapped Eleonore but while taking meeting with Johan Snow outside of Lucerne they discovered she was pregnant from her time with William and she was taken to Orleans instead of being killed. Eleonore Scarlet would upon discovering the death of her child react by killing the guard of her room and escaping from her cell where she fled into the city itself before escaping from the city with a horse into the forest where she planned to commit suicide. Finding herself in the forest outside of Orleans she prepares to kill herself but is stopped by the arrival of a group of Knights from Tinterland and after Anne Rigal convinces her to live so that she can gain revenge on those who killed her child she agrees to help them bring down James Lovie II. and all he stands for. Characteristics Personality History Early History Death of James Lovie III. Eleonore Scarlet would upon discovering the death of her child react by killing the guard of her room and escaping from her cell where she fled into the city itself before escaping from the city with a horse into the forest where she planned to commit suicide. Joining the Quill Finding herself in the forest outside of Orleans she prepares to kill herself but is stopped by the arrival of a group of Knights from Tinterland and after Anne Rigal convinces her to live so that she can gain revenge on those who killed her child she agrees to help them bring down James Lovie II. and all he stands for. Family Members House Lovie.jpg|James Lovie III. - Son|link=James Lovie III. Relationships House Lovie.jpg|James Lovie III. - Family|link=James Lovie III. 67567-catherine-bell-the-good-witch-promos-034-122.jpg|Catherine Bell - Friend|link=Catherine Bell William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Lover|link=William Lovie III. Kieth_Shwartz1.png|Kieth Schwartz - Enemy|link=Kieth Schwartz Bill Lovie Cover.jpg|James Lovie II. - Enemy|link=James Lovie II. Anne Rigal Cover Amazing1.jpg|Anne Rigal - Friend|link=Anne Rigal Category:People Category:People of Lucerne Category:House Scarlet Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Dead Category:Concubine of William Lovie III.